Commercial enterprises and other organizations often generate and store large amounts of data related to their operations. For example, an online business may generate and store data describing products, sale transactions, customers, vendors, online activities of customers, and so forth. Because such data may be transferred between multiple services or systems, it may be challenging to identify a particular service or system that originates corrupted data. Traditionally, the source code of services involved in the data transfer may be manually examined to trace corrupted data back to its origin. However, such manual examination of source code may be time consuming or unreliable.
Certain implementations and embodiments will now be described more fully below with reference to the accompanying figures, in which various aspects are shown. However, various aspects may be implemented in many different forms and should not be construed as limited to the implementations set forth herein. Like numbers refer to like elements throughout.